existencefandomcom-20200214-history
Giselle Gainsborough
Giselle Gainsborough was born to Prime Minister Aerith Gainsborough shortly after the Vullarian War and the coup that deposed former Koftian King Lyndon Pilot. Aerith had kept her daughter's father's identity a secret for quite some time. When she was old enough only Giselle, and her parents knew who her father was. During the Great Galactic War, Koft was attacked by the Black Mirage. Though they were able to fend off the One-Sith and Exchange, Aerith felt that Koft was not as safe as she would have liked. At the suggestion of her former husband and close friend, BMD, she sent Giselle to the safety of New Cretia, the Imperial Capital. Since Cretia was the most heavily defended world in the galaxy, Aerith was certain her daughter would remain safe. It was during the war that Giselle's father was finally revealed. When BMD was fatally injured by Ramas during the First Battle of Char, he was rushed back to Cretia by Imperial Agent Miranda Lawson. Giselle was distressed by the situation, even moreso than anticipated. During this time, she inadvertantly used her Cetra powers to heal BMD's wounds. Coupled with her innate Elder powers as well, she was able to bring BMD back from the brink of death. Though many were perplexed by this, it took a short time for the Elders to deduce that BMD was Giselle's father. After the war ended, Giselle was returned to Koft. Currently, she is being trained to use her Cetra powers and Elder healing magic. Plans have also been moved forward to implant her with LX5 implants, enabling her to use biotics. Biography To be added. Personality and Traits Giselle was sweet and kind, very similar to her mother in many respects. When she was born, Aerith and BMD had decided to keep her a secret. When Aerith finally revealed that Giselle was her child, the girl was old enough to understand why it was important to never reveal her father's true identity. Of course, there was speculation, but no concrete evidence was ever brought forth. Giselle grew up in a privleged home, much different than the one Aerith had grown up in. Giselle was also very well-behaved, having a calm and collected demeanor, unlike many children her age. She was sent to New Coruscant to be educated, thus prompting her to develop a more refined Coruscanti accent. Though she knew of her heritage and innate powers, she never openly practiced them, nor did Aerith encourage it at the time. Her mother feared that the Jedi might take a much too keen of an interest in the young girl if they found that she was a Force Sensitive with the potential of becoming an extraordinary healer. Though her father did not spend as much time with Giselle as they would both like, she did her very best to please him. She cared deeply for her father, and tried to make the best of every visit. When he was greivously injured during the Great Galactic War, her distress enabled her to use her innate Elder and Cetra powers to heal him of his otherwise fatal wounds. Though he remained in a coma, Giselle stayed at his side until he made a full recovery. This incident revealed that BMD was indeed her father, but by then, things could be straightened out. Currently, Giselle remains in her mother's care and is undergoing LX5 implants in order to provide her a viable way to defend herself when she is older. Relationships Aerith Gainsborough Giselle was very similar in both appearance and demeanor to her mother. The two were very close, as close as a mother and her daughter could be. Whenever Aerith was out on business, Giselle was usually being educated on New Coruscant. Aerith would prefer to bring Giselle along with her wherever she went, for the young girl was very well-behaved. Giselle's mother wanted to keep her daughter away from the spotlight for most of her childhood. The biggest reason concerned Giselle's parentage, for the reaction to the public finding out that the Emperor of the Elders' Empire had sired a child with the Koftian Prime Minister would be disastorous. Aerith also did not approve of having the Jedi recruiting every Force Sensitive they found. Since Giselle was the daughter of the Dark Lord of the Sith, her Force potential was vast. The Prime Minister usually tried to keep her daughter away from the eyes of the Jedi. During the Great Galactic War, Koft came under attack by the Black Mirage. Fearing that she would be unable to sufficiently protect Giselle while she dealt with the war, she sent her daughter to New Cretia. Aerith beleived BMD would be better equipped to protect Giselle, for Cretia was the most heavily defended world in the galaxy, having the entire First Imperial Fleet at its disposal. After the war, Giselle returned to her mother's care. With Aerith's final term of the Prime Minsitership nearing its end, she is looking forward to spending more time with her daughter. BMD BMD tried his very best to sneak visits to his daughter on Koft. Whenever Aerith and BMD had something to discuss, BMD would use these official meetings as a mask to visit Giselle. Though they did not see each other as often as they'd like, their relationship was still very close. Giselle went out of her way to receive her father's affection. At first, she saw BMD's absence as a result of her inability to please him. However, as she grew up, she began to understand the real reasons behind the need for secrecy. For her fifth birthday, BMD gifted his daughter with a small demon cat named Kilara. The cat had two forms, the first being a lovable kitten-like form with six tails. The second was a large demonic entity that was capable of protecting Giselle. Though Kilara rarely had to use her second form, BMD and Aerith were reassured that it would be there if ever needed. The extent of BMD's and Giselle's relationship was seen when he was injured during the Great Galactic War. The distress at seeing her father's wounds and suffering caused Giselle to inadvertantly heal him and reveal him as her father. BMD was very grateful for this, and astounded by the lengths of Giselle's powers. Currently, BMD formally inducted the Asari Republics into the Empire. Working with Dr. Liara T'soni, BMD arranged LX5 implants to be embedded into Giselle in order for her to utilize biotics. Half-Sisters Giselle did not have the luxury of being able to be a formal sister to BMD's other children from the very beginning. Though she had contact with them, it was more a casual relationship rather than a close, sibling-like one. The relationships grew when Giselle was revealed to be BMD's child, however. Giselle was particularly close to Nebula, who was actually very similar to Giselle when she was growing up. Neb had suspicions of Giselle's parentage and felt a sort of kinship through her training in the Force, but never pushed the matter. At any rate, the Great Galactic War had just begun, and Neb did not concern herself on speculation alone. When Giselle was finally revealed as BMD's child, Neb was one of the first to accept it as it was, and welcome Giselle into the fold. Currently, Neb has high hopes for Giselle, and even pushes for Giselle to one day join the Imperial Knights. Though Aerith is hesitant to have her daughter join any Force Order, she ultimately will leave the decision to Giselle. Physical Appearance Like her sisters, Giselle took many traits from her mother. She had fair skin, long brunette hair tied in a tail, with a preferred light blue bow. She did, however, have her father's deep black eyes. She usually wore the light blue robes of the academy of which she attends on New Coruscant. When out of school, she preferred light blue dresses or casual outerwear that was rampant among girls her age on Koft. Since she was young, she was not known to carry any weapons, but ever since BMD had gifted Kilara to her, the demon kitten would always be at her side. Powers and Abilities Giselle was exceptionally strong in the Force, which added to the Cetra powers she gained from her mother. Though she's very young, such powers were seen in action when she healed BMD of his grievous wounds dealt from Ramas' Umbral Staff. Many agree that she would become a very powerful healer one day. Her powers and parentage prompted Aerith to more or less hide her daughter from the sight of the Jedi Order. Though Aerith had no qualms with the Jedi, she was more concerned about hiding her daughter's father's identity at the time. When he was revealed to be BMD during the Great Galactic War, Aerith left it to Giselle to decide where her path lay. After the war, she was scheduled to receive LX5 implants from the Asari Republics. Her formal training as a biotic would commence soon afterwards. Nebula Terra, Giselle's half-sister has shown interest in recruiting Giselle into the Imperial Knights once she is of age. Though Giselle shows initial interest, only time will tell where her destiny truly lies.